MIDNIGHT SUN : SasuNaru Version
by Zen Hikari
Summary: Chap 7 update. (akhirnya) gomen pendek, minna Don't walk away from me. I have nothing, nothing, nothing. If I don't have you
1. Chapter 1

**MIDNIGHT SUN**

**( SasuNaru Version )**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

****Warning : OOC, Typo, Don't Like Don't Read, Shounen-ai, SasuNaru****

**AN: fic ini adalah fic bleach dengan judul yang sama tapi dengan pair Renji x Ichigo (yah…saya memang tidak kreatif ^^a) Cuma ga tahu kenapa tiba-tiba pengen bikin versi SasuNarunya. Hope U like it, minna-san…**

Uchiha Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya bisa bertahan di tempat ini meski jam di pergelangan tangannya telah menunjukkan waktu hampir tengah malam. Tangannya sesekali membenahi letak syal merah darah yang melilit lehernya, sedikit berusaha mengurangi hawa dingin yang terasa semakin menggigit. Bibirnya juga tidak pernah berhenti menyunggingkan senyum tipis ketika pandangannya terus tertuju pada satu titik, sosok pemuda berambut _orange_ yang di mata Sasuke terlihat seperti matahari, matahari yang bersinar di malam hari. Ya, itu perumpamaan yang cocok menurut Uchiha Sasuke terhadap orang yang telah lama mencuri perhatiannya. Orang yang hampir setiap malam asyik bernyanyi di taman kota ini, Uzumaki Naruto, _midnight__sun_-nya.

**.**

**.**

Memang telah jadi kebiasaan Naruto untuk 'bersenang-senang' dengan gitar kesayangannya setelah hampir seharian disibukkan dengan sekolah dan kerja sambilan sebagai pelayan di _café_ milik Gaara, teman sekelasnya di _Konoha__ Gakuen_. Hidup yang keras memang telah mendidiknya sebagai pribadi mandiri. Naruto hanya tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi ayah angkatnya, Umino Iruka, yang telah membawanya dari panti asuhan dan memberinya kasih sayang orang tua yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan. Dan bagi Naruto, dengan bernyanyi di taman seperti ini bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa lelahnya. Dengan bernyanyi ia juga bisa sedikit merasa lebih 'ringan'. Bisa dibilang, musik adalah 'kesenangannya'.

Dan mengenai Sasuke, pemuda itu adalah salah satu 'penonton' setia Naruto ketika ia sedang menggelar 'konser' kecilnya di sini. Sasuke akan tetap menunggu Naruto sampai ia selesai bernyanyi. Dan berakhir dengan pemuda berambut kebiruan itu mengantar Naruto sampai di depan rumah. Saling mengucapkan '_oyasumi_' sebelum akhirnya Sasuke berlalu dengan mobil hitamnya. Meninggalkan Naruto dengan pertanyaan yang sama selama beberapa bulan terakhir, sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran _Senpai_-nya itu hingga rela menunggui bahkan mengantar dirinya hingga selamat sampai di rumah?

Satu hal yang mungkin Naruto belum tahu, Sasuke bahkan rela melakukan apapun untuk dirinya, sang _Midnight__ Sun_ bagi Uchiha Sasuke.

**TBC ( END? ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**MIDNIGHT SUN**

**( Chapter 2 )**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Yellow Bird © Akeboshi**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Don't Like Don't Read, Shounen-ai, SasuNaru**

"_Ohayou_," sapa Naruto pada pada Iruka yang terlihat sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan.

Iruka menoleh ke arah putra angkatnya sambil tersenyum hangat, "_ohayou_, Naruto."

"Tumben _Tou-san_ belum berangkat?" tanya Naruto kemudian mendudukkan dirinya tepat di depan Iruka.

"Hari ini _Tou-san_ tidak ke kantor."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Iruka menghela napas berat sambil memijit pelipisnya yang teras sakit, "_Tou-san_ sepertinya sedikit demam."

Sontak Naruto menghentikan acara mengunyahnya begitu mendengar _Tou-san_ kesayangannya sakit. Pemuda itu pun mendekat ke arah Iruka lalu memijit pundak laki-laki itu pelan, "Aku temani ke dokter, ya?"

"Tidak usah. Ini cuma demam biasa. Tidur sebentar juga sembuh, kok." Iruka balas mengusap punggung tangan Naruto yang masih berada di pundaknya. "Lebih baik kau cepat berangkat."

"Yakin mau aku tinggal sendiri?" tanya Naruto sangsi. Ia hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Iruka mengingat sekarang cuma sosok ini yang ia punya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan lagi.

Belum sempat Iruka menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar sura bel dari arah depan. Sedikit merengut, Naruto akhirnya beranjak untuk membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang nekat datang di saaat _mood_-nya sedang buruk.

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menumpang sarapan di rumah orang lain, Uchiha-senpai?" tanya Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Pertanyaan Naruto barusan sama sekali tidak digubris oleh _senpai_ di depannya itu, Sasuke malah semakin sibuk dengan masakan-masakan Iruka, Tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun akan tatapan membunuh Naruto.

Iruka hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat interaksi unik yang terjadi diantara kedua orang itu. Pemandangan seperti ini hampir setiap hari ia tonton secara _'__live__'_, jadi bisa dibilang kalau dirinya sudah kebal.

Merasa tidak dihiraukan sama sekali membuat Naruto semakin jengkel. Dengan kasar, diambilnya tas yang ia letakkan di kursi sebelahnya, "aku berangkat duluan!"

Sasuke yang melihat itu, cepat-cepat menyusul Naruto yang hampir mencapai pintu, setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pada Iruka.

Sasuke menjejeri langkah Naruto, tapi pemuda orange itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kehadirannya. Setelah beberapa menit dalam diam, akhirnya Sasuke berinisiatif untuk memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Kau ini kenapa? Sedang PMS?"

Sebuat jitakan tepat mengenai kepala Sasuke.

"Jaga bicaramu, Uchiha! Aku sedang tidak niat untuk bercanda!"

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Dan lagi-lagi perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah diwarnai oleh keheningan.

"Sasuke?" Ichigo tiba-tiba berhenti. "Dimana mobilmu?"

"Di rumah." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

Dan jawaban singkat itu sukses membuatNaruto melongo. Biasanya Sasuke seolah tidak bisa dipisahkan dengan mobil hitam kesayangannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menghela napas kesal. Sejak kapan Naruto jadi banyak tanya begini?

"Sudah jelas 'kan? Mobilku aku tinggal di rumah. 'Kan kau sendiri yang bilang, kalau aku harus belajar hidup sederhana. Lagipula, sekali-kali jalan kaki ke sekolah, tidak buruk juga."

Sekali lagi Naruto tertegun. Bagaimana bisa Uchiha Sasuke yang putra seorang pengusaha sukses ini mau begitu saja menuruti sarannya?

Setelah itu, sisa perjalan menuju ke _Konoha__Gakuen_ diwarnai dalam diam. Dan tanpa sadar mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang tempat mereka menuntut ilmu.

Sasuke dan Naruto masih berjalan beriringan, mereka baru berhenti ketika sampai di depan kelas Naruto.

Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala _orange_Naruto, "aku duluan." Ia kemudian berlalu, menuju kelasnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Naruto mengelap keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya dengan handuk kecil yang disodorkan Sasuke. Hari ini klub _Kendo_ mereka sedang mengadakan latihan untuk pertandingan bulan depan. dan jangan tanya bagaimana kerasnya pelatih mereka, Kakashi-sensei. _Sensei_ mereka yang sedikit 'unik' tersebut tidak akan tanggung-tanggung dalam memberikan latihan pada anak didiknya. Dan untung saja anak-anak di klub _Kendo__Konoha__Gakuen_ sudah terbiasa dengan pola latihan _sensei_mereka yang sering telat itu.

Sekarang yang tersisa di ruangan klub hanya Ketua dan Wakil Ketua klub _Kendo__Konoha__Gakuen_. Teman-teman mereka sudah pulang duluan. Wajar saja, karena hari juga sudah mulai gelap.

Sasuke beringsut dari tempatnya semula dan mendudukkan diri tepat di samping Naruto yang sedang meminum air mineral., "kau tidak kerja?"

Naruto menoleh sekilas, "aku libur."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Beberapa saat kemudian ia berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

"Ayo pulang. Atau kau mau aku tinggal?"

Naruto mendengus kesal, "kau ini kenapa tidak bisa sabar?"

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan omelan Naruto, ia malah mempercepat langkahnya dan setelah sampai di dekat pintu, pemuda itu sedikit berteriak, "hei! Kau mau aku kunci di sini? Cepatlah sedikit! Lambat sekali, sih."

Naruto setengah berlari menyusul Sasuke dan segera meninju lengan pemuda itu pelan.

"Ck! Menyebalkan!"

Setelah mengunci ruang klub, mereka segara berjalan menuju gerbang, namun baru beberapa langkah, gerimis telah berhasil membuat kedua orang itu berlari untuk berteduh.

"Hah… kenapa harus hujan?" rutuk Naruto sambil memandang gerimis yang mulai menderas.

Sasuke hanya diam, saat ini entah kenapa ia sedang malas untuk bicara.

Tiba-tiba mata biru Naruto terpaku pada pintu ruang musik yang sedikit terbuka. Bukankah seharusnya jam segini, semua kegiatan klub sudah selesai semua? Tapi kenapa ruang musik tidak dikunci? Pemuda orange itu segera berjalan ke arah ruangan yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari tempatnya berteduh, tidak menghiraukan panggilan Sasuke yang semakin keras.

Sasuke hanya bisa berdecak sebal melihat kelakuan Naruto. Dan mau tidak mau ia akhirnya mengikuti _Kohai_-nya yang kadang suka semaunya sendiri itu.

Naruto perlahan memasuki ruangan yang biasa dipakai berlatih oleh anak-anak klub musik tersebut dan menyalakan lampu, "bisa-bisanya mereka lupa mengunci pintu."

"Mungkin mereka lupa." Sasuke berkata sambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana.

"Lupa? Ceroboh sekali!" cibir Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, "ceroboh? Memangnya kau tidak?"

"_Urusai_!" bentak Naruto sengit. Kemudian tangannya mengambil sebuah gitar yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat duduk Sasuke. Ia mulai memainkan melodi secara acak, namum di pendengaran seorang Uchiha Sasuke terdengar begitu harmonis. Selaras dengan suara hujan yang kembali gerimis.

Perlahan bibir Naruto mulai melantunkan sebuah lagu.

_One rainy afternoon  
>A yellow birdnest in my (grumpest) tree<br>I have stories to tell you tonight  
>I have stories to tell you tonight<em>

Tanpa sadar, mata hitam Sasuke mulai terpejam. Menikmati setiap lirik yang meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Lagu ini begitu pas dengan keadaan hari ini. Hujan.

Dan ia ingin menceritakan 'sesuatu' pada orang di dekatnya sekarang ini. Menceritakan tentang apa yang ia rasakan, Tapi mungkin ia harus menunggu hingga saat itu tiba.

Sasuke terus memejamkan matanya, dan ia tidak menyadari kalau Naruto telah berhenti bernyanyi. Pemuda orange itu memandang Sasuke yang terlihat seperti sedang tertidur.

'Hei... ayo bangun, _Baka-senpai_." Tegur Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke segera membuka matanya dan berujar kesal, "aku tidak tidur!"

"Ayo pulang, hujannya juga sudah reda." Tanpa menghiraukan gerutuan Sasuke, Naruto mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengekor saja dengan langkah malas.

"Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan, _Midnight__Sun._" Bisik Sasuke sebelum menutup pintu ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**Maybe it's ok if I lie and prentend that there's nothing bothering me.**

Sudah hampir lima menit Sasuke diam di depan café tempat Naruto bekerja dan selama itu pula ia hanya menatap dari balik jendela yang memperlihatkan dengan jelas segala aktivitas di dalam_café_ kecil namun memiliki interior yang begitu apik.

Sasuke tidak perduli kalau posisinya itu bisa mengganggu pelanggan yang keluar masuk _café_. Sekarang ini matanyanya cuma terpaku pada satu hal, tepatnya seseorang. Seorang pelayan berambut _orange_yang sedang sibuk melayani para tamu. Sasuke juga tidak menghiraukan bisik-bisik gadis remaja yang kebetulan lewat. Berani taruhan, pasti mereka sedang membicarakan dirinya. Dengan segala yang dimiliki olehnya, tidak heran jika Uchiha Sasuke jadi idola, baik di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah.

Entah apa yang membuatnya melangkah ke dalam. Ia acuhkan pelayan yang mengucapkan 'selamat datang' dan segera menemui Naruto yang sedang meletakkan secangkir _Cappuccino_di hapadan pelanggan.

"Sasuke?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya begitu melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menunjukkan seringaian menyebalkannya ketika melihat wajah bingung Naruto, "Hn."

"Tumben kau datang? Bisanya hari minggu begini kau lebih suka malas-malasan di kamarmu, Tuan Muda." Sindir Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah meja yang kosong. "kau mau pesan apa?"

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ditunjuk Naruto, "_Cappucino_."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Naruto segera berlalu untuk menyiapkan pesanan Sasuke.

Sepeninggal pemuda itu, Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. Sebenarnya ia datang ke sini ada tujuan tertentu. Ia ingin 'menculik' pemuda _orange_itu sebentar. Sekedar menemaninya jalan-jalan atau apa, tapi melihat jumlah tamu yang datang semakin banyak membuat Renji mengurungkan niatnya. Dan ia yakin kalau Naruto akan menolak dengan alasan 'sibuk'. Sekali lagi Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu?" tanya Naruto sambil meletakkan pesanan Sasuke di hadapan sang _senpai_.

Sasuke mengaduk sedikit _Cappucino_-nya, "tidak."

"Oh… ya sudah. Aku tinggal dulu, pekerjaanku masih banyak."

"Tunggu!" Sasuke refleks menahan lengan Naruto yang sudah berbalik, membelakangi dirinya.

"Eh?"

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa, ada perasaan yang aneh ketika Sasuke memegang lengannya. Kenapa baru sekarang ia merasakannya? Padahal ia sudah sering melakukan kontak fisik dengan seniornya ini.

Mereka berdua seolah nyaman dengan keheningan yang tiba-tiba datang. Sampai…

"Bisa lepaskan tanganmu?" suara Naruto terdengar begitu lirih.

Sasuke cepat-cepat melepaskan pegangannya, "maaf…"

Setelah berhasil mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang meningkat, Naruto mengeleng sebagai pengganti kata 'tidak' namun ia masih berdiri di dekat Sasuke. Kakinya seolah berat untuk melangkah.

Sekilas, Sasuke tampak sedikit gugup, tapi ia berusaha bersikap wajar. Ia kembali mengaduk minumannya yang masih penuh, "kau masih lama?"

Sedikit menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba merasa kering, Naruto menjawab pertanyaan itu, "iya… mungkin sampai malam."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya tanda kurang suka mendengar jawaban itu, "sampai malam? Kau mau terlambat ke sekolah besok, _Baka-kohai_?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu saja ini urusanku!"

"Apa? kau ini…."

Pertengkaran konyol mereka segera diinterupsi oleh sebuah suara, "kenapa kalian berdua tidak pernah bisa tenang?"

Seorang pemuda dengan iris _emerald_ tampak sedang berjalan ke arah Ichigo dan Renji yang sepertinya akan bersiap melontarkan kata-kata 'indah' satu sama lain.

Pemuda itu memasang wajah jengkel ketika sampai di tempat mereka, "setidaknya jangan membuat keributan di _café_-ku!"

"Dia yang mulai!" teriak Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

Gaara hanya bisa mengeleng pasrah melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya. Ya, sahabat yang kadang-kadang suka merepotkan.

Naruto mendengus jengkel. Hilang sudah semangatnya hari ini. Semua gara-gara si rambut pantat ayam menyebalkan ini!

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke dan Gaara berdua.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Gaara sambil menunjuk Naruto pada pemuda di depannya yang diam-diam menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

"Tidak tahu. Sudah, biarkan saja." Ujar Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

"Kalian ini aneh. Terutama kau."

"Aku?"

Gaara mengeleng pelan, "kenapa kau tidak bilang tentang perasaanmu yang sebenarnya?"

"Dan itu akan sukses menbuatnya menjauh? Dia akan mengganggapku aneh dan menjijikkan."

"Jangan pesimis begitu, siapa tahu kenyataaannya berbeda. Kau belum pernah mencoba 'kan?"

Kali ini Sasuke mencoba untuk tersenyum, meski hasilnya hanyalah senyum yang penuh dengan kegetiran, "aku hanya mencoba untuk realistis, tidak semua orang mempunyai pikiran seperti dirimu."

Gaara menghembuskan napasnya. Ia mulai kesal dengan percakapan yang jika diteruskan akan berlangsung alot, mengingat dirinya dan Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang sama, keras kepala. "ngomong-ngomong tumben kau ke sini?"

"Untuk melihat, _Midnight__Sun_-ku."

Gaara mengernyitkan keningnya heran mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang menggandung sedikit unsur gombal. Heh! sejak kapan Uchiha belajar menggombal?

"Sasuke… kau tidak ada bakat merayu, tahu! Entah apa yang Naruto akan lakukan kalau ia mendengarmu memanggilnya, _Midnight__Sun_!"

Sasuke berdecak kesal mendengar kalimat Gaara, "panggilan itu cocok untuknya."

"Ya… ya… terserah kau saja." Gaara berdiri dari kursinya, kali ini sambil menahan tawa.

"Mau ke mana, kau?"

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Dia sendiri tiidak kalah aneh. Dasar!"

**.**

**.**

"Hei.?"

"Apa?"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Terima kasih, aku anggap itu pujian."

Lagi-lagi Naruto dibuat kesal oleh orang yang sama! Ia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan menunggunya sampai selesai. Dan sekarang, seniornya ini memaksanya untuk pergi ke taman kota! Ini sudah hampir jam tujuh dan tubuhnya perlu istirahat! Apalagi ada tugas sekolah yang belum sempat dikerjakannya! Naruto benar-benar ingin melempar kepala Sasuke dengan pot bunga yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku lelah! Kalau kau cuma mau bengong di sini, lebih baik jangan ajak aku!" kata-kata ketus Naruto mulai terdengar sekarang.

"Temani aku."

Ucapan yang terdengar seperti memerintah itu sukses membuatNaruto meradang.

Ia memilih untuk menjauhi pemuda menjengkelkan ini. Sebaiknya ia pulang dan menyimpan energinya untuk besok. Naruto mulai berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh sampai ia merasakan sebuah tangan sekali lagi menahan lengannya.

"Sebentar saja…. Aku janji, ini tidak akan lama." Bisik Sasuke.

Naruto hanya bisa menurut ketika Sasuke menggandeng tangannya, menuntunnya untuk duduk di bangku taman.

Hening.

"Tumben gitarmu kau tinggal." Sasuke berkata sambil memandang jauh ke depan. Jujur saja, ia tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto.

"Ketinggalan."

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang membuat tangannya bergerak dan menggenggam jemari Naruto yang terasa dingin, "kalau begitu, malam ini temani aku. Nanti aku antar kau pulang."

"Terserah kau saja."

Anehnya, sama sekali tidak ada penolakan dari Naruto ketika Sasuke mulai menautkan jemari mereka.

Ada sedikit harapan di hati kecil Sasuke, namun keraguan itu belum juga hilang.

Tapi kali ini, ia hanya ingin menimati waktunya bersama dengan Naruto.

Bersama_Midnight__Sun_-nya.

**T.B.C**

**AN****:**

Yosh update kilat, seperti permintaan beberapa readers. ^^v

Balesan ripiu:

**mitsu-tsuki**: hai..hai.. salam kenal juga. Panggil saya Zen saja ^^ um...makasih udah ripu dan untuk update kilat, saya usahakan :D

**Shiki****Raven-Sakuraii**: Udah lanjut! Udah update kita! *nari hula2* thanks udah ripiu :D

**ChaaChulie247**: udah update kilat nih, sankyuu ripiunya...

**Lady****heehee**: hohho makasih udah bilang nih fic bagus *bow* udah cepet udpate nih...

**ryu**:sankyuu udah ripiu, udah update kilat pula... :D

**Apdian****Laruku** : Huweee gantung? Iya juga sih hehehehe *nyengir* ini bukat sekuel, tapi next chapnya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**MIDNIGHT SUN**

**(Chapter 3)**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Don't Like Don't Read, Shounen-ai, Sasunaru**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto… ayo bangun." Iruka sedikit mengguncang tubuh Naruto yang masih berbalut selimut tebal miliknya. Cuma rambut _orange_-nya saja yang menyembul membuat Iruka menghembuskan napas kesal. Anaknya ini memang susah kalau dibangunkan.

Ia kemudian menyibak tirai jendela alu kembali duduk di tepi kasur Naruto. Kali ini dengan menambah iintesitas guncangannya pada tubuh Naruto.

Naruto menggumam tidak jelas kemudian kembali terdengar dengkur halus yang menandakan pemuda itu telah pulas. Berdecak kesal, Iruka mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto, dan….

"BANGUN!"

Oh tuhan! Teriakan super keras yang nyaris membuat bocah penggila ramen itu terjungkal dari kasurnya. Sedangkan Iruka hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat wajah kesal Naruto.

"Apa tidak ada cara yang lebih lembut sedikit?" protes Naruto sambil mencibir kesal.

"Heh! cara lembut bagaimana? Kau tidur seperti orang mati begitu." balas Iruka tidak kalah sengit. Anaknya ini memang berbakat membuat orang darah tinggi. "Memangnya kau tidak ke _café_, hm?"

"_Café_?" raut bingung terpasang di wajah Naruto dan beberapa detik kemudian bocah itu sukses berteriak heboh. "AKU TERLAMBAT!"

**.**

**.**

"Kau terlambat setengah jam, Naruto!"

Naruto memasang wajah paling memelas dan menggaruk tengkuknya, sungguh ia paling malas kalau berhadapan dengan Gaara yang sedang _badmood_begini, "maaf… aku…"

Gaara mengibaskan tangannya sebagai isyarat agar Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, "sudahlah! Ini yang terakhir, kalau sampai kau terlambat lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan memotong gajimu!"

"Aku mengerti, " ujar Naruto dengan tampang kesal yang kentara, kemudian ia pun meninggalkan Gaara yang masih sibuk mengomel panjang lebar.

'Dasar menyebalkan!'

**.**

**.**

"Aku perlu tidur yang nyenyak."

Naruto meregangkan kedua tangannya. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Pelanggan yang datang ke _café_Gaara seolah tidak ada habisnya, mungkin karena hari ini hari Minggu, jadi orang-orang menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bersantai sejenak di_café_.

Naruto segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan setelah mengucapkan selamat malam kepada para pegawai yang masih ada di_café_, ia pun melangkah keluar, namun mata birunya sukses melebar melihat siapa yang ada tepat di pintu masuk, seseorang yang dengan santainya berkata, "apa kabar, Naruto?"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali muncul tiba-tiba begitu?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "terserah aku 'kan mau muncul di mana saja. Dan tolong jangan bicara seolah aku ini hantu yang suka mengikutimu."

"Kau memang mirip hantu! Hantu berambut pantat ayam yang meyebalkan!" kata Naruto seraya berjalan melewati Sasuke.

"Kejam sekali kau…" kata Sasuke pura-pura memasang wajah bersedih.

"Wajahmu membuatku ingin muntah."

Sasuke mencibir sambil terus mengikuti langkah Naruto. Mereka berjalan sambil sesekali melemparkan ejekan-ejekan konyol atau tangan Sasuke yang tanpa sadar mengacak kepala Naruto. Hal yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia lakukan jika berada di dekat pemuda itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah sampai di taman kota Konoha, tempat _favorite_ Naruto dan Sasuke, tentunya.

"Eh? Kenapa kita bisa disini? Bukannya tadi itu aku mau pulang?" gumam Naruto heran.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita sudah terlanjur di sini." Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh area taman, tampak olehnya beberapa pemuda yang sedang bermain musik. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas dikepalanya."kau tunggu sebentar ya."

Naruto tidak sempat bertanya ketika _senpai_-nya itu sudah melesat pergi, "dasar, _Baka-Senpai_!"

**.**

**.**

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Sasuke kembali dengan membawa sebuah gitar, entah kenapa Naruto melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang berbeda dari biasanya, ada sedikit rasa senang sekaligus takut disana.

"Dapat dari mana?" Naruto segara bertanya begitu Sasuke berada tepat di depannya.

Sasuke hanya menunjuk sekumpulan pemuda yang tadi bermain musik dengan dagunya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, "kau meminjamnya dari mereka?"

"Ya. Dan aku ingin kau mendengarkanku. Sekali ini saja."

"Kau kenapa, sih?"

Baru kali ini Naruto melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti ini. Sebelum Naruto bertanya lebih jauh lagi, tangannya menarik pemuda _orange_ itu untuk mengikutinya. Kali ini Sasuke membawa Naruto ke tempat ia meminjam gitar barusan.

"Diam dan dengarkan sampai aku selesai."

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa mematuhi perintah Sasuke yang arogan itu. Menghela napas berat, Naruto akhirnya ikut bergabung bersama orang-orang yang menonton 'konser mini' tersebut. Mata birunya terus mengamati Sasuke yang sedang bicara entah apa dengan salah satu personil grup musik itu. Dan Naruto hanya bisa ternganga mendapati Sasukeyang perlahan memetik gitarnya, membentuk satu alunan melodi. Naruto tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sasuke bisa bermain gitar. Tidak kalah bagus dengan permainannya. Naruto memejamkam mata, memagumi sosok itu dalam diam, sosok yang tanpa sadar membuatnya nyaman, sosok yang entah kenapa selalu ada saat ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk tempat bergantung.

Sedangkan Sasuke tampak berusaha berkonsentrasi pada permainan gitarnya, yah ini karena sudah lama ia tidak menyentuh benda itu lagi. Tapi kali ini ada keinginan kuat yang mendorongnya. Ia memang tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaan. Bahkan terkadang, apa yang keluar dari mulutnya jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya.

Sasuke menyempatkan untuk melirik Naruto yang berada di deretan terdepan. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

_Furuete iru watashi no te ni  
>Hajimete kimi ga furete<br>Yasashii kimochi atatakasa ni  
>Yatto kizuitan da<em>

_(You touched my trembling hand  
>For the first time<br>And I finally experienced  
>A gentle feeling of warmth )<em>

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sasuke berani bernyanyi di depan banyak orang begini. Ah… semua ini karena seorang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Patner 'adu mulut' untuk hal-hal yang paling konyol sekalipun. _Kohai_-nya yang berisik dan menyebalkan. Seseorang yang bisa 'menyentuh' hatinya. Dan akhirnya ada sesuatu di hatinya yang tidak bisa ia definisikan dengan baik. Yang jelas perasaannya akan mulai menghangat jika berada di dekat Naruto.

_Monokuro no mainichi ga  
>Irozuite yuku you ni<em>

_Waratte naite kimi to deaete  
>Tsuzuku mirai wa kagayaite ita<br>Himawari yureru taiyou no shita de  
>Watashi no mama ashita wo utau yo<em>

_( Let my monochromatic days  
>Take on colour )<em>

_( Laughing, crying, meeting you  
>The future ahead of us was shining<br>Under the sun where the sunflowers sway  
>I sing about tomorrow as I am )<em>

Sungguh, seberapapun banyaknya hari yang ia lalui bersama dengan Naruto, semuanya terasa begitu menyenangkan. Tawa bahkan tangis terasa 'indah'. Naruto adalah 'mataharinya'.

_Kagiri aru hibi wo tomaranai jikan wo  
>Dore dake aiseru kana? Aiseru yo ne<br>Kimi ga ireba hikari sae mo  
>Sorasanai de<em>

_( How much can we love each other  
>In this unstoppable time, these limited days?<br>We can love each other, right?  
>When you're here, I don't even turn away from the light )<em>

Ya, jika Naruto ada di dekatnya, semua akan terasa lebih mudah. Sasuke tidak akan kehilangan 'cahayanya'.

_Arigatou tsutaetai ima nara ieru yo  
>Sugoshita kisetsu mo wasure wa shinai yo<br>Himawari yureru taiyou no you ni  
>Watashi no uta kimi wo terasu yo<em>

_Watashi no mama kimi wo..._

_( want to say thank you, I can say it now  
>I won't forget the seasons we've spent<br>Like the sun, the sunflowers sway under_

_My song will shine on you_

_For you, as I am... )_

**.**

**.**

Suara tepuk tangan yang begitu riuh meyadarkan Naruto dari acara 'terpesonanya'. Harus diakui kalau dirinya sempat kagum akan permainan dan suara Sasuke. Sungguh diluar dugaan. Ternyata selain mengatai orang, _Senpai_-nya itu punya bakat lain juga.

Naruto tetap bertahan di tempatnya, sementara area taman itu mulai sepi. Orang-orang yang menonton pun beranjak untuk pergi. Dan ia melihat Sasuke sedang berbincang dengan orang yang ia pinjami gitar. Tampak akrab. Bahkan sesekali orang itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke. Sementara ekspresi Sasuke datar-datar saja menanggapi perkataan orang-orang itu. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Suaramu bagus juga ternyata."

Hal itu yang pertama kali diucapkan Naruto ketika Sasuke sampai di depannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar pujian itu, "terima kasih."

Entah kenapa selama beberapa waktu, keheningan seolah terasa lebih nyaman bagi mereka. Sampai Sasuke mengucapkan satu hal. Sesuatu yang membuat Naruto perlu memeriksakan kondisi pendengarannya.

"Lagu itu… " Sasuke diam sejenak. Matanya menatap dalam-dalam iris biru di hadapannya. "Lagu yang tadi itu… untukmu."

"Hah?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "maksudnya apa, sih?"

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Kadang butuh kesabaran ekstra menghadapi Naruto yang sedang dalam kondisi _loading_lambat begini.

"Sekali _Baka_tetap _Baka_!"

"APA! BERANI SEKALI KAU…"

Sebelum pemuda _orange_ itu meluapkan kemarahannya, Sasuke sudah lebih dahulu berkata, "kali ini saja, tolong dengarkan aku dulu sampai selesai. Setelah itu… terserah."

Lagi-lagi Naruto mengangguk patuh, terlalu kaget dengan raut wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit… tegang?

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, lagu itu untukmu," Sasuke menghembuskan napas. Berusaha meredakan sedikit kegugupan yang datang tiba-tiba. "Kau tahu? Kau yang membuatku nekat meminjam gitar, menyanyi di depan banya orang begini. Hah! Aku salut padamu yang bisa menyanyi tanpa merasa gugup…"

"Kata siapa aku tidak gugup?"

"Naruto! Aku bilang dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Sebenarnya kau mau bicara apa? langsung saja! Jangan berputar-putar begitu! Dan apa maksudmu tentang aku yang membuatmu melakukan hal tadi? Seingatku, aku tidak pernah memintamu bernyanyi!"

"ITU KARENA AKU MENYAYANGIMU, BODOH!"

"…"

"…"

_Speechless_

Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama kaget. Naruto terkejut karena Sasuke mengatakan hal yang membuat keyakinan tentang kerusakan pada pendengarannya bertambah. Sedang Sasuke kaget karena tanpa sadar ia bisa mengucapkan hal yang selama ini ia tutupi. Ah! Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi sekarang dengan reaksi Naruto yang penting dirinya sudah mengatakannya. Masa bodoh dengan yang lain!

"Naruto … _suki__da__yo_," kali ini kalimat itu terucap dengan tegas, tanpa keraguan. "aku tidak memintamu untuk menjawab. Hanya ingin kau tahu, itu saja."

"…"

Naruto tidak tahu respon apa yang harus ia berikan. Terkejut? Tentu saja! _Kami-Sama_, bagaimana ia harus menjawab? Meski Sasuke bilang kalau ia tidak menuntut jawaban, tapi tetap saja…

Naruto menghela napas berat kemudian memejamkan matanya, mencoba mencari jawaban dalam dirinya. Sejujurnya, ada bahagia yang meyusup ketika ia mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Ya… dirinya bahagia. Ia tahu, selama ini Sasuke selalu ada di dekatnya, hingga ia merasa keberadaan pemuda itu begitu wajar. Jadi, perasaan barusan itu apa? rasa ingin membalas budi karena Sasuke selalu ada saat ia butuh atau rasa tidak tega pada _Senpai_-nya?

Naruto mengeleng.

Bukan! Bukan perasaan macam itu!

Mungkin saja…

Melihat Naruto yang diam, Sasuke sampai pada suatu kesimpulan. Ia ditolak.

Hah! Menyedihkan!

"Sebaiknya kita pulang."

Bersamaan dengan suara Sasuke yang didengarnya, mata Naruto pun terbuka. Ia yakin sekarang kalau jauh di dalam hatinya, ia menginginkan semua ini.

"Kau memang seenaknya, ya? Tidak mau mendengarkanku?" desak Naruto ketika Sasuke mulai berbalik, memunggunginya.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, "aku sekarang tidak perlu mendengar apapun lagi."

"Benarkah?" seringai lebar terbentuk di wajah Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, aku senang mendengar apa yang kau katakan tadi."

"Apa?"

Sasuke memutar badannya menghadap Naruto.

"Kau belum tuli 'kan?" Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

Sasuke tidak mampu berkata apapun lagi. Matanya mencoba mencari apa yang tersimpan di mata Naruto. Apakah orang ini sedang berusaha mempermainkan perasaannya?

Sepertinya tidak. Karena ia bisa melihat ada kesungguhan di sana.

Perlahan, Sasuke semakin mendekati Naruto. Bibirkan menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Ada gemuruh di dadanya yang ia rasakan sekarang. Bahagia. _Kami-Sama_, semoga ini bukan mimpi.

"_Arigatou_."

"Aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu," tangan Naruto bergerak untuk membelai sisi wajah Sasuke. "_Arigatou_, untuk semuanya."

Sasuke memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan Naruto dan bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum yang sama.

"Ya… _Midnight__Sun_ ."

**T.B.C**

**AN: **

Kesalahan fatal di chap 2 kemarin! *headbang*

Udah saya edit lagi T.T

Padahal udah saya liatin ampe jereng, eh… Si Ichigo sama Renji masih nyelip juga.

Yah… maapin saya, minna-san *bow

Semoga kali ini ga ada yang nyelip lagi, ya… ^^a

thanks buat yg udah ripiu chap 2 (yang kacau kemarin)

gomen kali ini saya ga bisa bales ripiu...


	4. Chapter 4

**MIDNIGHT SUN**

**(Chapter 4)**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Don't Like Don't Read, Shounen-ai, SasuNaru**

**AN:**

Untuk chapter ini Sasuke dan Naruto akan sangat OOC, jadi saya tekankan sekali lagi **Don****'****t****Like****Don****'****t**** Read.**

**Balesan****Ripiu** :

**Yuki**** Panthomic** : sudah update! *tebar bunga* sankyuu udah ripiu ^^

**Lady**** Spain** : hehehe yah semoga aja si Sasuke ga kelewat gombal yah ^^ sankyuu ripiunya.

**chea**** '****sansanurui**: hohoho jangan panggil senpai, Zen aja ya ^^

Naru udah nerima kok dan ini udah di update :D

**Apdian**** Laruku** : arghhh yg kemaren itu bner2 fatal! Dan semoga kali ini ga ada yg nyelip2 lagi, thanks atas koreksinya. Yup si Sasukepantatayam diterima! Um..sya jg belum bs mastiin ni fic bakal jadi berapa chap hehehehe

Dan untuk **metronom****:**sebelumya terima kasih Anda telah mengklik tombol ripiu hanya untuk menulis 'DASAR STRES' yah saya hargai usaha Anda. Cuma kok ga jelas, ya. Apa /siapa yag Anda bilang stress di sini? Apa penokohan fic ini, jalan ceritanya, atau saya yang Anda bilang Stres? Lain kali tolong jabarkan maksud Anda dengan jelas, ya.

**.**

**.**

Naruto menghembuskan napas dengan keras. Emosinya sekarang sedang berada pada titik paling tinggi. Sungguh ia ingin memukul kepala Sasuke dengan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya saat ini. Benar-benar merepotkan!

"Dengar, Uchiha," Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan garang. "Aku tidak mau diganggu dengan alasan apapun!"

Sayangnya gertakan Naruto tidak berpengaruh pada Sasuke. Terbukti dengan adanya senyum menyebalkan yang terpasang di wajahnya sekarang. Mengganggu bocah pirang ini memang merupakan hiburan tersendiri buatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau gunakan hari Minggu ini dengan kegiatan yang lebih bermanfaat daripada cuma tidur seharian, _Dobe_."

Naruto berdecak kesal. Kenapa makhluk satu ini suka sekali muncul tiba-tiba, sih? Baru saja ia ingin menikmati hari minggunya dengan hibernasi di kamar seharian. _Senpai_-nya ini sudah muncul sambil mengguncang tubuhnya dengan kekuatan berlebih.

"Lalu contoh 'kegiatan yang bermanfaat' itu apa?" tanya Naruto malas.

"Jalan-jalan denganku."

"…"

Jawaban itu membuat Naruto terdiam dan beberapa detik kemudian ia pun kembali roboh di kasurnya.

"Ck! Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur lagi?" bentak Sasuke seraya menarik Naruto hingga membuat pemuda itu terduduk. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke mendapat hadiah lemparan bantal.

"Uchiha!" geram Naruto. Tapi rupanya itu tidak membuat Sasuke menyerah. Perlahan ia mendekat hingga wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajah masam Naruto, "atau kau mau kucium dulu, heh? _Morning__ kiss_?"

"Argh! Dasar _senpai_ mesum!"

Kali ini jam weker bulat yang hampir 'singgah' di kepala Sasuke sebelum si _orange_ itu melesat ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kali ini Naruto sukses dibuat benar-benar salah tingkah.

Entah kenapa Sasuke terus memperlakukannya seperti seorang wanita saja. Mulai dari membukakan pintu mobil hingga menggandeng tangannya terus menerus seolah dia bocah umur lima tahun yang bisa hilang dari pengawasannya. Bahkan Sasuke tidak segan memeluk bahunya! Ok, mereka memang punya 'hubungan khusus' sekarang, tapi tetap saja Naruto merasa risih dengan perlakuan si Uchiha ini terhadapnya.

"Setelah ini, kita pulang saja ya?" Naruto bicara sambil mengaduk _orange__ juice_-nya pelan. Saat ini mereka tengah makan siang di sebuah restoran yang ada di areal taman bermain. Yah… kencan pertama mereka adalah di taman bermain Konoha.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "pulang? Ini masih siang, _Dobe_."

Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Naruto, "jangan-jangan kau sakit?"

"Aku tidak sakit." Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dengan sedikit kasar. Ugh.. pasti mukanya sekarang sama merahnya dengan rambut Gaara.

"Lalu?"

"Bisa tidak sih kau tidak menggandeng tanganku? Aku bukan wanita lemah yang harus dituntun kemana-mana!"

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Sasuke santai sambil menyeruput _Lemon__ Tea_-nya.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru restoran sebelum menjawab, "kau tidak sadar dari tadi orang-orang itu memperhatikan kita?"

"Terus? Kau malu? Malu karena berpegangan tangan dengan laki-laki? Sudah terlambat untuk malu."

Naruto melongo untuk beberapa saat. Sial! Kan harusnya dia yang marah-marah? Kenapa jadi si pantat ayam ini yang mengomel begitu?

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

Sasuke mengacuhkan kalimat Naruto, setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja ia pun beranjak, "kita pulang."

"Sasuke!" dikejarnya Sasuke yang beberapa langkah berada di depannya dan setelah berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke, ia pun menautkan jemari mereka.

"Begitu saja marah. Dasar _Teme_!" Ejek Naruto sambil mengeratkan genggamannya. Diam-diam satu sentuhan itu telah mampu membuat segaris senyum tipis bermain di bibir Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah! Aku tidak menyangka kemajuan kalian cepat juga!"

Naruto mati-matian menahan rasa malunya. Kalau tahu begini, ia tidak akan mau diajak ke sini. Sakura dan teman-temannya yang lain menggodanya habis-habisan karena ocehangadis pink itu dan yang dia tidak habis pikir, Sasuke terlihat santai menanggapi itu semua.

"Tidak usah malu-malu begitu, Naru. Aku tahu kau menikmati kencanmu. Ternyata hari libur ini bisa kau manfaatkan dengan baik." Kali ini Kiba ikut bersuara dibarengi kekehan pelan dari mulut usilnya.

Naruto memilih untuk mendiamkan ocehan teman-temannya daripada ikut terlibat dalam pembicaraan konyol ini, meski dialah yang jadi topik utamanya. Ck! Menyebalkan!

Setelah puas berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di _café_ Gaara, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengantar Naruto pulang. Yah sejujurnya dia cukup puas dengan _first__ date_-nya dengan Naruto walaupun kadang mereka kerap berdebat tentang hal-hal yang sepele.

Selama perjalanan, baik Naruto maupun Sasuke seolah tenggelam dalam dunianya masing-masing. Sasuke tetap fokus dengan kegiatan menyetirnya sedangkan Naruto memilih pemandangan di balik kaca mobil hitam itu untuk dinikmati. Sampai akhirnya mobil itu berhenti di depan rumah Naruto.

"Aku langsung pulang saja, ya?" ujar Sasuke.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya heran, "tumben? Biasanya kau baru mau pulang setelah merampok isi kulkasku."

"Hey! Aku tidak separah itu tahu!" protes Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut _orange_ Naruto.

"Baiklah… hati-hati."

Naruto sudah bersiap turun dari mobil sebelum tarikan Sasuke membuatnya berbalik.

"_Oyasumi_…" kecupan di kening membuat Naruto membatu. "Dan terima kasih untuk hari ini, _Dobe_."

Namun siapa sangka Sasuke juga mendapat satu ciuman selamat tidur di keningnya.

"_Oyasumi,_Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ohayou_!" sapa Naruto riang ketika ia memasuki kelasnya pagi ini. Tasnya ia lempar hingga mendarat tepat di atas mejanya. Kemudian ia pun mulai bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang asyik mengobrolkan sesuatu entah apa di meja Shikamaru. Sepintas Naruto dapat melihat muka Shikamaru yang tertekuk karena acara tidurnya terganggu, terutama oleh si biang ribut, Kiba.

Segera saja Naruto ikut larut dalam obrolan mereka hingga ia tidak sadar kalau ada satu sosok yang berjalan ke arahnya. Nampaknya sosok itu mempunyai pesona yang kuat hingga mampu membuat sebagian siswa di kelas itu 'sedikit' terpesona. Minus kelompok Naruto karena posisi mereka yang membelakangi pintu kelas. Sosok itu terus mendekat dan setelah sampai di tempat tujuannya, ditepuknya pundak Naruto pelan.

Pemuda itu pun menoleh, namun belum sempat ia memberikan reaksi apapun. Sudut bibirnya terlanjur ditutup dengan suabuah kecupan lembut.

Sontak semuanya terkrjut dengan aksi nekat si 'orang tak dikenal' itu.

"Wow… Naruto selingkuh! Aduh! Jangan pukul kepalaku, Sakura!" ( Kiba )

"Naruto-kun…" (Hinata )

"Ck! Merepotkan." ( Shikamaru )

"Wah… Sasuke kalah cepat rupanya." (Sakura )

Kira-kira itulah reaksi beberapa teman Naruto. Sedangkan si rambut _orange_ itu masih dalam keadaan _shock_. Dia masih menatap orang yang berani menciumnya dengan mata yang melebar. Mulutnya seolah terkunci rapat. Apalagi setelah melihat seringai menyebalkan yang kini bermain di bibir orang itu.

"_Ohayou_, Naru."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**MIDNIGHT SUN**

**( CHAPTER 5 )**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Shounen ai, Don't like don't read. SasuNaru**

**Z.E.N**

Dalam mimpi pun Naruto tidak menyangka akan bertemu orang ini lagi. Sungguh Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Apa senang atau malah kecewa? Karena sedikit banyak, orang ini telah membawa masa lalu yang ingin ia lupakan meski tidak bisa dipungkiri juga bahwa masa lalu itu ada bagian manis yang enggan untuk didepak dari otaknya.

"Itachi-san" pelan Naruto mulai bersuara. Pemuda itu berusaha menampilkan senyum basa-basi yang malah terlihat kaku. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk saat ini. sedangkan orang yang dipanggil Itachi itu semakin tersenyum. Membuat ekspresi mukanya sulit ditebak.

"Aku senang kau masih ingat padaku." Ujarnya masih dengan seringai yang membuat Naruto menelan ludah paksa. Perlahan jemari panjang Itachi bergerak untuk membelai helaian _orange_ Naruto. "Kau tahu? Kau masih tetap sama."

Kali ini Naruto seakan tidak bisa mendengar teriakan histeris hampir semua siswa ketika bibir Itachi membungkam mulutnya. Untuk yang kedua kali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Melangkah tergesa, Sasuke berusaha memacu kakinya agar bisa cepat sampai di kelas Naruto. Tidak perduli kalau ada beberapa orang yang tersungkur karena ulahnya.

Ini semua karena berita yang didengarnya tadi pagi. Ya, berita tentang Uchiha Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul dan seenaknya mendatangi Naruto. Ck! Apa mau kakaknya itu sebenarnya? Setelah pergi atas nama tanggung jawab untuk mengurusi perusahaan keluarga mereka yang terancam bangkrut di luar negeri, sekarang ia tiba-tiba datang? Cih! ingin rasanya Sasuke menonjok muka kakaknya itu. Bahkan si _Baka__-Aniki_ itu memilih datang ke sini dulu daripada pulang ke rumah! Benar-benar khas Uchiha, selalu semaunya sendiri.  
>Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika matanya mendapati sosok yang ingin ia temui berada tidak jauh darinya. Namun tidak sendiri. Naruto nampak berjalan beriringan dengan Itachi. Keduanya terlihat akrab, sesekali tangan Itachi mengacak rambut Naruto dan Sasuke bisa melihat semburat merah di wajah berhias tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya, meski samar.<p>

Tangan pemuda _Raven_ itu terkepal menahan amarah yang seketika datang melihat interaksi mereka. Dengan langkah menghentak, ia menghampiri keduanya dan menarik tangan Naruto keras. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit memekik karena ulah Sasuke.

"Apa kabar, adikku sayang?" sapa Itachi lengkap dengan senyum sinisnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Itachi yang kini menyeringai. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak ingat kalau orang yang berdiri di depannya ini adalah kakak kandungnya, bisa dipastikanItachi itu akan berakhir di lantai koridor sekolah yang dingin karena hantaman tangannya.

"Baik_,__Nii-san_." Jawab Sasuke dingin sambil tetap mempertahankan pegangannya pada lengan Naruto. "Aku tidak menyangka kau lebih memilih datang ke sini daripada mengucapkan salam pada _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ di rumah. Merindukanku, eh?"

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, adik kecil. Tapi aku juga merindukan satu orang, sampai-sampai tidak tahan ingin bertemu dengannya." Tawa ringan mengiringi kalimat Itachi yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Sasuke.

Naruto meringis pelan ketika tanpa sadar Sasuke mengeratkan cengkramannya., "Hei, bisa lepaskan tanganku, _Baka_!"

Tanpa memperdulikan desisan marah Naruto, Sasuke sedikit menarik Naruto dan berkata, "_Nii-san_, kami permisi dulu."

Sepeninggal kedua orang itu, Itachi semakin melebarkan seringaiannya. Seulas senyum yang sulit diartikan pun terkembang.

"Heh, sepertinya akan jadi menarik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sampai kapan kau mau menarikku, hah? Lepaskan!" bentak Naruto garang saat Sasuke dengan paksa membawanya berjalan (kalau tidak mau dibilang menyeret) menuju atap sekolah untuk kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya hingga jatuh terduduk.

"Kenapa kau mau saja berciuman dengan _Baka-Aniki_ itu?" raung Sasuke dengan muka merah menahan marah. Ia seolah tidak bisa melihat ekspresi kesakitan Naruto karena perbuatannya. Amarahnya kembali tersulut melihat Naruto yang hanya menatap tajam dirinya tanpa ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Jawab, Naruto!"

"Berciuman katamu?" Naruto mendesis marah seraya berusaha berdiri meski dengan kaki yang sedikit goyah. "AKU TIDAK BERCIUMAN DENGANNYA! DIA YANG TIBA-TIBA DATANG LALU MENCIUMKU!"

Naruto berteriak sekerasnya. Tidak perduli kalau orang-orang akan mendengar. Ia kecewa, marah, dan entah perasaan apa lagi. Semua ini terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan. _Sapphire-_nya menatap lurus ke dalam mata Sasuke. Naruto paham kalau Sasuke marah, tapi kenapa harus dengannya? Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Jangan coba-coba membohongiku, Uzumaki."

Sasuke gelap mata. Cemburu rupanya mampu membalik kepribadiannya menjadi sangat temperamental. Bahkan sekarang ia menarik kerah seragam Naruto. Membuat wajah mereka kini berdekatan, "Kau tahu? Jangan coba-coba mempermainkan aku."

"Sasuke." Naruto susah payah bicara disela usahanya untuk mendapat asupan oksigen karena kini lehernya tercekik akibat cengkraman Sasuke

"Uchiha!"

Interupsi yang membuatSasuke melepaskan tangannya dari kerah seragam Naruto. Satu sosok terlihat berjalan tergesa ke arah mereka berdua dengan ekspresi marah yang terlihat jelas.

"Apa-apaan kau, hah!" bentaknya seraya membantu Naruto berdiri.

Sasuke tersentak, nampaknya ia baru menyadari segala tindakannya terhadap Naruto. Pemuda berambut _orange_itu terlihat kepayahan dan seketika itu juga rasa bersalah perlahan merayapi hatinya.

"Naruto…" lirihnya sambil mendekat ke arah Naruto. Tapi sebelum tangannya sampai di tubuh pemuda itu, sebuah tepisan kasar membuatnya mundur selangkah.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat Naruto dulu,Uchiha. Sebelum nantinya kau melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini."

"Hyuuga, aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Bisa antarkan aku ke kelas, _Senpai_?" potong Naruto cepat. Ia menatap Neji dengan pandangan memelas. Sekarang yang ingin ia lakukan adalah menghindari Sasuke. Kenapa semua jadi kacau begini? Dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke bisa menyakitinya. Ia menolak untuk percaya sebenarnya, namun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan pada tubuhnya cukup untuk menjabarkan semua.

Neji lalu membimbing Naruto untuk meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Naruto memilih untuk membolos dari pekerjaannya di _café_. Ia tidak perduli kalau bosnya yang galak itu akan memotong gajinya atau bahkan memecatnya. Biar saja, pikirnya pasrah.

Ia lebih merasa nyaman bergelung dalam selimutnya yang hangat. Pikirannya kacau. Semua kejadian di sekolah tadi masih terus diputar dalam otaknya, bagai kaset rusak yang tidak bisa berhenti menampilkan adegan-adegan yang membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Sampai sekarang, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa seperti itu. Hilang kendali karena gosip yang mengatakan kalau ia berciuman dengan Itachi, kakak Sasuke sendiri. Berciuman? Cih! Para biang gosip itu memang pandai menambahkan bumbu. Dan dengan konyolnya Sasuke percaya begitu saja pada berita murahan itu.

Naruto menggeram kesal seraya merapatkan selimutnya. Hah! Saat ini mungkin tidur memang pilihan yang tepat.

Baru saja Naruto hendak tidur, suara ketukan di pintu membuatnya terpakasa membuka mata yang hampir terpejam.

"Naruto! Sasuke mencarimu!"

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya!" balas Ichigo gusar. Ia menutup telinganya dengan bantal, berharap tidak mendengar suara Iruka yang masih setia membujuknya untuk menemui Sasuke.

Siapa perduli! Biar si _Baka_ itu menunggu sampai kiamat!

"NARUTO!"

Tuh kan, dia memang seperti hantu. Suka muncul tiba-tiba.

Ganti Sasuke yang menggedor pintu coklat itu dengan kekuatan berlebih, sampai-sampai Iruka yang masih ada di sampingnya terlonjak kaget.

"Tolong buka pintunya, Naruto. Kita perlu bicara." Suara Sasuke semakin lirih. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. "Aku minta maaf…"

"Naruto, tolong keluarlah. Kasihan Sasuke." Tambah Iruka berniat membantu Sasuke. Tidak tega juga melihat muka seorang Uchiha yang memelas begitu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungguh tidak tahu apa yang membalikkan pikiran Naruto hingga ia mau membukakan pintunya untuk Sasuke.

Dan mereka sejak lima belas menit lalu hanya duduk berdampingan di kasur berbalut sprei_orange_ mencolok khas Naruto. Seolah kalimat apapun itu yang ingin mereka sampaikan menguap bersama udara.

"Aku minta maaf." Sasuke memberanikan diri memulai 'pembicaraan' ini, "Sumgguh aku tidak ada niat untuk menyakitimu, aku hanya…"

"Cemburu?" sela Naruto dengan nada datar, "Harusnya kau tahu siapa aku, Uchiha. Harusnya aku mengerti aku tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh dibelakangmu! Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan aku juga tidak tahu kalau Itachi-san akan berbuat begitu!"

Sasuke bungkam. Tidak ada bantahan kali ini. ia hanya tertunduk. Membenarkan semua perkataan Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto beringsut sedikit, membuat jarak yang ada diantara mereka semakin bertambah.

Dengan ekor matanya, Sasuke mengikuti gerakan Naruto. Melihat pemuda itu menjauhi dirinya membuat rasa tidak nyaman itu kembali datang.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Sasuke membawa Naruto ke pelukannya. Mendekap sosok itu dengan erat.

"Maaf… " ujarnya pelan. Kali ini ia rela membuang segala keangkuhan yang ia punya demi sosok ini. memelas hanya demi mendapatka satu kata 'maaf', ini semua karena seorang Uzumaki Naruto. "Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku. Kau boleh memakiku, pukul aku sekuatnya juga tidak apa-apa, tapi tolong jangan jauhi aku. Aku mohon."

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang terdiam. Mata memejam perlahan, merasakan sentuhan Sasuke yang terasa nyaman.

"Benar aku boleh melakukan apapun?" bisik Naruto seraya membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Apapun."

"Aku cuma mau minta satu hal darimu."

"Apa?"

"Percaya padaku."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke karena pemuda itu kini membenamkan wajahnya pada lekuk leher Naruto. Menghirup aroma khas Naruto yang menguar dari tubuh dalam pelukannya. Aroma yang menenangkan semua kekacauan yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa berharap kalau setelah ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

**TBC**

**AN: Yosh! Terjawab sudah siapa yg tiba2 nyosor ke Naru1! :D**

**Sankyuu yg udag komen di chap kemaren. ^^ mian…. Kali ini ga sempet bales**


	6. Chapter 6

**MIDNIGHT SUN**

**( Chapter 6 )**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, Shounen –ai, SasuNaru, Dont Like Dont Read.**

**An: makasih untuk ripiu dan koreksinya di chapter kemaren. Ini memang fic editan dari fanfic bleach punya saya. Dan saya yang kurang teliti jadi ada nama Ichigo yang nyempil di fic ini. Sekali lagi gomen dan sanktuu atas koreksinya, minna.**

Sampai kapan mau mengikutiku?"

Naruto menoleh untuk melihat Itachi yang bersandar di dinding koridor. Entah kenapa sejak datang dari Paris, orang ini seperti bayangannya saja. Dan yang paling membuat Narutotidak habis pikir, kenapa pihak sekolah membebaskan orang yang bukan warga Konoha Gakuen 'berkeliaran' di lingkungan sekolah. Ah! Pasti karena sulung Uchiha ini adalah satu sosok yang tidak bisa dibantah oleh siapapun. Yah... _siapapun_.

Itachi berjalan mendekat kemudian meletakkan tangannya di sisi wajah Naruto, mengelus pipinya lembut. "Kenapa? Bukannya dulu kau tidak pernah protes, hm? Bahkan kau yang selalu mengikutiku."

"Itu dulu!" bantah Naruto sembari menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalari wajahnya.

Itachi tersenyum pahit mendengar itu semua. Hilang sudah seringaian khasnya yang sedari tadi terkembang, "Apa karena _Ototou_-ku?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Kau waktu itu memilih pergi. Lalu sekarang kau datang dan bersikap seolah diantara kita tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa."

"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu! Aku hanya melakukan apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabku! Waktu itu kau sudah setuju 'kan?"

"Tapi tidak dengan keputusanmu untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita!" Bentak Naruto gusar. Matanya berkilat marah saat menatap wajah Itachi yang kini menampilkan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ia tebak. "Sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku masih banyak urusan, Itachi-san."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Terserah kalau kau menganggap begitu."

Naruto pun mulai meninggalkan Itachi yang tetap menatapnya dengan ekspresi seperti tadi.

Tanpa Naruto tahu, bibir Itachi sempat berkata, meski dengan suara yang nyaris menyamai bisikan, "aku pasti akan membuatmu kembali padaku. Lihat saja."

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Naruto kembali memulai 'ritual' setelah bekerja sambilan di café. Ditemani gitar kesayangannya, ia mulai menghibur orang-orang yang berada di taman Konoha. Memenuhi tempat itu dengan suara dan petikan gitarnya. Menciptakan dunianya sendiri lewat konser kecil-kecilan yang selalu mampu membuat orang mampir sejenak untuk menikmati nyanyiannya.

Semua terasa menyenangkan.

Saat ia sibuk dengan musiknya, seperti tidak ada beban yang menggantung di pundaknya.

Ringan.

Ia tidak perduli kalau suaranya bagus atau tidak. Yang penting ia bisa bernyanyi, itu saja sudah cukup sebenarnya. Karena dengan musik, semua terasa lebih menyenangkan.

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar saat Naruto mengakhiri konsernya hari membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum ia mulai melangkah ke arah orang yang sedari tadi setia menemaninya.

"Mau langsung pulang?"

"Ya."

Mereka pun berjalan dalam diam, seperti menikmati kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh genggaman tangan masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Naruto memecah kesunyian itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia selalu bertindak seenaknya."

"Maksudmu _Nii-san_?"

"Siapa lagi!"

"Kau seperti baru mengenalnya saja.."

Naruto menghembuskan napas dengan tingkat kekesalan yang meningkat, "kau tidak tahu, sih apa yang ia lakukan tadi."

Sasuke seketika menghentikan langkahnya mendengar penuturan Naruto, "apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Hm…kau jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu, ya. Dia cuma mengikutiku saja, kok."

"Cuma mengikuti, katamu? Dia itu nekat! Bagaimana kalau dia memaksamu kembali padanya?"

Naruto mendesah kesal melihat reaksi Sasuke yang agak berlebihan, "tenang saja, aku tidak suka lagi padanya."

"Benar?" tanya Sasuke sangsi. "Dia kan kakak kesayanganmu."

"Jangan memancingku, _Baka_."

Ada seringai usil yang bermain di wajah Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto yang sedang kesal.

"Berarti sekarang kau cinta mati padaku."

"Jangan mimpi kau!" Naruto berkata sedikit keras hanya untuk menyembunyikan nada gugup yang tersirat dalam suaranya dan kemudian berjalan mendahului Sasuke yang masih tersenyum menyebalkan

**.**

**.**

"_Ohayou_,_minna_." Sapa Naruto ketika ia sampai di kelasnya pagi itu.

Sungguh Naruto tidak menyangka kalau sambutan yang didapatnya diluar dugaan. Bagaimana tidak jika baru saja ia melewati pintu coklat itu, semua siswa berhamburan si dekatnya. Mengerumuni dirinya seperti semut mendekati gula.

"A-Ada apa?" Naruto mundur teratur melihat tatapan aneh teman-temannya. "Kalian kenapa?"

Kiba maju menerobos kerumunan itu dan memegang pundak Naruto kuat-kuat, "Heh! aku tidak menyangka kalau kau pupuler dikalangan 'daun tua' Naru."

'_Daun Tua?' _

"Jangan ngawur! Kau bicara apa sih?"

Kali ini Ino angkat bicara, "Tidak usah malu-malu begitu. foto-foto ini sudah cukup menjadi bukti kalau kau ada hubungan khusus dengan Uchiha Itachi 'kan? Hm, rupanya kau tidak cukup dengan satu _seme_."

Ino kemudian menunjukkan beberapa lembar foto. Foto dirinya dan Itachi dalam posisi yang… romantis?

_Damn! _

Darimana mereka mendapatkan ini semua?

"Tadi pagi kami menemukan foto itu di mading sekolah." Sakura berkata seolah bisa membaca pikiran Naruto yang kini masih menatap _shock_ foto-foto di tangannya. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

Naruto menelan ludah mendengar nada dingin yang jelas kentara dari Sakura. gadis itu kemudian melenggang pergi untuk menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangku sambil menghela napas berat. Gadis itu hanya tidak ingin hubungan kedua sabahatnya ini semakin rumit semenjak kedatangan si Sulung Uchiha itu.

**.**

**.**

"Itu hanya foto lama."

"Terserah mau lama atau baru.! Yang jadi pertanyaan sekarang, kenapa Uchiha Itachi itu memasangnya di mading? Mau pamer kalau dulu kalian sempat bersama, hah! Cih, kekanakan sekali!"

"Jangan tanya aku!" sahut Naruto seraya membenamkan wajah pada lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja. "Semoga Sasuke masih percaya padaku. Itu yang aku pikirkan sekarang! Aku tidak mau dia meninggalkanku karena ini. Kau tahu 'kan, aku dan Itachi-san cuma masa lalu."

Sakura tersenyum samar melihat Naruto yang frustasi seperti ini. Bukannya apa-apa, ia hanya sempat khawatir kalau Naruto akan terjerat pesona Itachi untuk yang kedua kalinya dan membuat Sasuke minum racun tikus karena patah hati. Ok, abaikan pikirannya tentang Sasuke yang minum racun tikus.

Tapi sekarang dirinya bisa sedikit bernapas lega, karena hati si _Midnight__Sun_ ini sudah seratus persen milik Sasuke! dan Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi ketika bayangan-bayangan romantis pair SasuNarui bermain diotaknya. Ah… jadi _fujoshi_memang menyenangkan.

Lamunan Indah Sakura menghilang ketika Naruto memukul puncak kepalanya pelan, "jangan senyum-senyum begitu! kau membuatku merinding."

"Berisik!"Sakura mendelik sebal pada Naruto yang membuyarkan fantasi indahnya barusan. "Lebih baik kau kerja sana!"

"Dasar cerewet!" Naruto balas mengomeli gadis itu seraya beranjak dari kursinya. Namun baru saja ia berbalik untuk melakukan pekerjaannya, ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seseorang. "Sasuke?"

"Kau seperti tidak senang melihatku?"

Naruto bungkam. Sungguh sekarang ia belum punya muka untuk berhadapan dengan Senpainya ini.

Sakura meggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal melihat ketegangan yang tercipta diantara mereka. Dengan ragu ia berujar, "hm… aku rasa kalian perlu waktu berdua, ya. Aku permisi."

Gadis itu pun melesat pergi, menghilang dibalik pintu dapur.

Tinggalah Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih diliputi kecanggungan yang entah kenapa ada diantara mereka. Akhirnya Sasuke berinisiatif untuk memulai, "kenapa menghindariku?"

"Siapa yang menghindar?" jawab Naruto ketus hanya utnuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"ck! Aku menunggumu untuk pulang bersama, tapi kau malah pulang duluan. Aku juga menghubungimu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak merespon! Kalau bukan menghindar lalu apa namanya? Apa karena foto-foto bodoh itu?"

Naruto seketika mendongak untuk mendapati Sasuke yang menatap tajam dirinya, "maaf."

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf, hah?" Sasuke kemudian mengelus kepala _orange_Naruto pelan. "Aku percaya padamu."

"Kau percaya padaku?" ulang Naruto dengan ekspresi polos seperti anak kecil. Ugh! Ekpresi itu membuatSasuke ingin 'menerjang' Naruto sekarang juga.

"Aku tahu semua itu pasti ulah _Nii-san_. Kalau dia mau membuatku kelimpungan untuk kedua kalinya, dia gagal total." Cibir Sasuke sambil terus memainkan jarinya pada helai rambut Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas lega mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Bebannya seketika hilang dan ia pun membalas sentuhan Ssuke dengan membelai sisi wajah pemuda itu.

Namun sayang, momen manis itu buyar oleh teriakan lantang seorang gadis berambut merah muda, "Naruto! Sampai kapan kau mau pacaran, hah?"

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke harus mati-matian menahan rona merah yang mulai merambat di wajah mereka. Terlebih lagi beberapa pengunjung mulai menoleh kea rah mereka dengan pandangan aneh.

"Awas kau, Sakura." desis Sasuke sebal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sampai besok,Sakura!"Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura yang berjalan ke arah parkiran. Jam kerjanya telah berakhir dan sekarang waktunya untuk itu meregangkan kedua tangannya sekedar melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Disampingnya, Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang.

"Lain kali kau tidak usah menungguku."

"Hn"

"bisa tidak kau bicara lebih jelas?"

"Jangan coba mengaturku, _Dobe_."

Naruto memilih diam kali ini. Ia sedang malas berdebat. Ia pun berjalan dengan ssedikit menghentak, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang ia kenal keluar dari "_Senpai_!" panggil Naruto. Iapun sedikit berlari untuk menghampiri orang itu.

Sosok itupun menghentikan langkahnya dan menuggu sampai Naruto berada dihadapannya.

"Hyuuga?" Sasuke kemudian memandang ke arah kantung plastik di tangan kanan Neji. "Belanja, heh?"

"Kelihatannya?" Neji mendelik sebal pada Sasuke. Pemuda ini nampaknya masih sebal akibat ulah Sasuke yang nyaris mencelakai Naruto tempo hari. Yah, diam-diam pemuda bermata lavender itu menyimpan perasaan sukanya terhadap Naruto. Sejak pertama kali ia mengenal pemuda dengan iris mata sebiru langit itu. Dan perasaan itu tersimpan rapi hingga sekarang, sampai ia siap untuk lulus dari Konoha Gakuen.

"_Senpai_belanjanya banyak sekali." Gumam Naruto namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Neji.

"Ini titipan Hinata." Jawab Neji.

Naruto mengangguk paham kemudian ia mengamit lengan Sasuke, bermaksud untuk mengajak pemuda itu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Naruto tidak tahu kalu ada kilat kecewa di mata Neji ketika menyadari gelagat Naruto. Padahal ia masih ingin melihat sosok itu. Berbincang ringan meski cuma sebentar.

"_Senpai_, kami duluan."

"Hn." Neji menjawab acuh. Setelah kedua orang itu menghilang di ujung jalan, ia pun berbalik untuk pulang.

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

"Sama-sama." Sasuke mengacak rambut orange Naruto. Salah satu kebiasaan yang ia suka jika sedang bersama dengan pemuda ini. "_Oyasumi_."

Sasuke kemudian mengeratkan syal di leher Naruto sejenak sebelum ia meraih kepala pemuda itu dan membawa bibir mereka dalam satu ciuman lembut.

Tanpa mereka tahu, sejak tadi ada sepasang mata yang menatap dengan sorot tidak suka ke arah mereka.

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : typo, gaje, Dont like dont read**

**MIDNIGHT SUN ( Chap 7 )  
><strong>

_If you comeback to me. _

_I'll be all that you need_

_Baby comeback to me, let me makeup for what happend in the past _( Comeback to me- Utada Hikaru )

Terlihat dua sosok yang duduk berhadapan di sebuah cafe. Sosok yang terlihat begitu kontras dan penuh dengan kecanggungan yang menyebalkan.

"Aku mau kau kembali padaku." Kalimat yang mampu membuat Naruto menyemburkan hot chocolatenya ke muka si lawan bicara. Yah.. siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Itachi. Sang _Senpai_ yang memaksanya untuk bicara empat mata di café dekat sekolah. Dan kali ini Naruto sukses terkejut. Itachi tetap terlihat tenang setelah menerima semburan coklat dari Naruto. Perlahan ia mengambil _tissue_ dan membersihkan mukanya yng belepotan coklat. Sedangkan Naruto? Dia masih dalam keadaan shock sampai minta maaf pun tidak sempat. Oh _poor_ Itachi. "Senpai jangan bicara aneh-aneh," lirihnya sembari menunduk. Memilih untuk memainkan ujung syal orangenya. "Naru, aku menyesal atas apa yang telah terjadi pada kita dulu. Aku serius." Kini Itachi menatap intens kedua iris biru itu. "Aku ingin kita seperti dulu. Bisakah? Sebelum aku kembali ke luar negeri. "Maaf, tapi aku sudah…"

"Sasuke?" potong Itachi cepat. Dan Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk. "Selalu Sasuke yang ada di otakmu?" Tanya Itachi sinis. "Senpai, aku mohon jangan membuat keadaanku semakin sulit. "Itachi tersenyum mendengar kalimat Naruto yang begitu lirih. Dalam hatinya ia masih bertekad untuk membuat si Pirang ini merubah keputusannya, "Aku membuatmu bimbang kan? Jadi… kau sebenarnya masih…"

"Tidak!" potong Naruto cepat. Ia kemudian segera berdiri dan berlari keluar. Menerobos hujan yang semakin deras. Meninggalkan Itachi dengan senyum yang masih tergambar di wajah tampan itu. Namun dimatanya juga tercipta kesedihan yang dalam.

"Kenapa begitu sulit?"

###

"Kau memang benar-benar _Dobe_!" Sasuke mendelik kesak kepada pemuda pirang yang kini tertunduk dihadapannya. Jika dalam situasi biasa, Naruto pasti akan membalas kata-kata Sasuke, tapi kilat kemarahan di _Onyx_ itu membuatnya menunduk takut.

"Ayolah, _Teme_. Aku hanya kehujanan, bukannya ditabrak mobil atau apa. Jangan berlebihan begitu." Naruto merebut handuk dari Sasuke kemudian mengeringkan rambutnya sambil menonton salah satu acara musik di televisi. Bibirnya sesekali mengikuti nyanyian yang terdengar dari pengisi acara.

Dan lagi-lagi suara Naruto mampu membuat Sasuke terdiam. Bungsu Uchiha itu mengambil tempat di samping Naruto. Memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukannya. Hingga Sasuke menyadari ada yang lain didiri pemuda yang mengisi hidupnya ini.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke yang sukses membuat Naruto terdiam. "Apa ada hubungannya dengan Itachi?"

"Dia ingin aku kembali padanya."

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku menolak, Baka!"

"Mungkin kau akan bahagia jika kembali padanya."

Sasuke membawa Naruto kedalam pelukannya. ia bisa merasakan pemuda itu bergetar. perlahan jemarinya mengusap punggung itu lembut. selama beberapa saat, mereka seolah nyaman dengan keadaan itu hingga membiarkan keheningan menguasai ruangan itu.

"Itu pernyataan paling konyol yang pernah kudengar darimu, Teme," kata Naruto seraya mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya, Naruto merasa marah dan menyesal sempat membiarkan Itachi mengambil alih pikirannya, membuat otaknya diisi kakak Sasuke itu meski hanya sementara. Mestinya ia tidak menuruti ajakan Itachi untuk bertemu tadi. Bukankah Itachi hanya masa lalu? Dan perasaan kacaunya tanpa sadar membuatnya berada di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke.

_Don't make me close one more door._

_I don't wanna hurt anymore._

_Stay in my arms if you dare, or mus I imagine you there._

_Don't walk away from me._

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing._

_If I don't have you_

**( I have nothing - Whitney Houston )**

Segaris senyum tipis tergambar di wajah Sasuke ketika kata-kata itu terdengar dari Naruto. Kekhawatiran yang sempat tercipta perlahan menghilang. Sebenarnya, ia takut jika Midnight Sun-nya ini akan kembali pada Itachi.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku."

"Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu, Teme."

**TBC**

**AN:  
><strong> gomen untuk chap yang super pendek ini minna-san. dan jujur saja, saya sempat berencana untuk menghentikan fic ini. kesibukan di dunia nyata membuat saya sangat kesulitan menulis fanfic. tidak seperti dulu lagi. hah, gomen untuk ocehan yang gaje ini, minna.

mind to review?**  
><strong>


End file.
